Dare or Dare?
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: The Soul Eater gang gets together for a three-round game of Dare or Dare! Because, apparently, truths are easy and boring, according to Maka, anyway...:)
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! I've shit my pants. I am Professor Oak. That stands for, Oh, ASS Crap! - Game Grumps. Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, this is a story about the Soul Eater gang coming together for a game of Dare or Dare. Apparently, truths are boring...I'm also doing a Steven Universe Dare or Dare, but don't worry, it's not the same dares, that would be BORING. So! Enough chatter, here's the first part!**

Dare or Dare...?

"Come on in, Tsubaki!" Maka said happily, ushering her in.

They had invited the gang over for a sleepover at Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Oh, hi Maka!" Tsubaki gushed.

"Oh, uh, where's Black Star?" Maka glanced behind Tsubaki.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! YAHOO!" Black Star's voice rang in Maka's ear and he laughed as Maka turned around, furious.

Him and Soul were doubled over, laughing.

"Y-you s-should h-have s-seen y-your f-face!" Soul cackled, clutching his stomach and slapping Black Star on the back.

"MAAAKAAA...CHOP!" She smashed her book over Black Star's head and Soul's.

They lay eagle-spread on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding their heads.

"Well, this is a nice way to start it off." Tsubaki mumbled, a sweat drop making it's way down her head.

"At least she made their blood pool symmetrical." A smooth voice said, and Death the Kid casually walked into the apartment with Liz and Patty at his side, as usual.

"Ouch." Liz winced at the sight of them, but Patty just laughed hysterically and squeezed her giraffe.

Once everyone was settled in, they sat in a circle, ready to start the night.

DING-DONG!

Maka got up and murmured, "Who could that be?"

She opened the door and smiled. "Crona! I thought you weren't coming? So glad you're here!"

Crona went red and stared at the floor.

"Well...I mean..." Crona said quietly.

"GOOBLEE!" Mini Ragnarok screeched angrily, and smacked Crona in the head. "This wuss said e' couldn't go cuz he was SCARED of SLEEPING OVER WITH GIIIRLS! Especially you!" Ragnarok added snarkily, smirking at the slight shade of pink Maka's cheeks were.

Soul got up and smacked Ragnarok in the head ("Owww!") and smirked at Crona in a friendly way.

"Relax, Crona. Ragnarok likes Tsubaki." He smirked at Ragnarok, who was blushing.

"Only because s-she makes good food!" Ragnarok sputtered, glancing at a silently laughing Tsubaki.

Just as Crona sat down, Maka heard a knock on the door.

She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed, but got up.

She gasped as she opened the door, because Stein was standing there, twisting his screw.

"I heard you were having a sleepover?" Stein said with a faint smile.

"No!" Maka slammed the door, but immediately heard more knocking.

She opened the door slightly, but suddenly it burst open and Spirit was there, waving his arms frantically.

"IF HE'S SLEEPING OVER, SO AM I!" He shrieked, flailing his arms so violently he would have nailed Stein right in the face if he hadn't ducked.

Maka groaned loudly, but let them in.

She was just about to sit down when she heard more knocking.

When she opened it, their was Miss Marie, Justin, and Azusa.

She let them, but as soon as she closed the door, there was more knocking.

"WHAAAT?!" She screamed, flinging open the door.

Lord Death and Sid were standing there, sweat drops making there way down there heads.

They shrugged apologetically, "We heard there was a sleepover?"

"Dad!" Kid groaned.

Maka let them in, and they were now sitting in a circle (Maka made sure to lock the door).

"ALRIIIGHT! WHAT SHOULD WE DO FIIIRST?!" Black Star screamed.

Maka pulled out a hat and showed them all the little slips of paper in it.

"Dare or Dare, of course!" Maka said.

Azusa pushed up her glasses.

"I believe it's, Truth or Dare, Maka."

Maka sighed, "Yes, I'm aware. But truths are boring and easy."

With that, she fished one out, read it, made a face, and read it outloud, "Put on a blindfold and slow dance with someone, then try to guess who they are by just touch."

Everyone burst out laughing, and Soul blindfolded Maka and helped her up.

Everyone glanced at each other, smirked, then glanced at Sid, who sweat-dropped.

Soul helped her over to him and she stood there.

Then Sid hesitated, but took her hand.

As soon as they started a slow waltz, Maka made a disgusted noise and whipped her hand back. "GROSS! Zombie flesh is warm and wet!"

"Actually, it's just sweat." Sid sweat-dropped.

"CORRECT!" Everyone laughed and Maka took off her blindfold and muttered, "Sorry, Sid-sensei."

"Ah, it's fine." Sid shrugged and grinned.

Maka sat down and passed the hat to Soul.

He reached in, and pulled one out. "Be blindfolded and be fed something disgusting." He groaned as Maka put on his blindfold and everyone stood up to go to the kitchen.

After much whispering and giggling, they finally decided on chili powder.

Maka sprinkled some onto a spoon, and they went back to the circle.

Maka ordered Soul to open his mouth, and he reluctantly obeyed.

Maka shoved the spoon in his mouth and immediately he screamed and spewed the chili powder directly into Maka's eyes.

Needless to say, him and Maka were running around in circles, Soul fanning his mouth, Maka clawing her eyes, everyone else laughing.

They crashed into each other (Soul was blindfolded and Maka was blinded) and fell onto the floor.

Soul took off his blindfold and ran to the kitchen screaming, "MIIILK!"

Maka finally opened her eyes, bloody tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red.

She muttered a few not-nice things about Soul, but she seemed fine except for occasional eye twitches.

Soul came back, looking great, until Maka maka-chopped him with a book.

Soul painfully passed the hat to Black Star, and he whooped and shoved his hand in the hat, bringing out a little slip of paper.

"You have to remain completely still for a full minute. The people around you can do whatever they think will make you move." Everyone laughed when Black Star was finished; Black Star had serious ADHD.

Black Star sat and closed his eyes.

Kid snickered and walked over to the kitchen and called, "If I am better than Black Star, he will not move."

Black Star immediately jumped up and ran towards Kid yelling, "NOOO WAAAYYY!"

Black Star punched Kid in the face, sending him flying into the fridge.

Kid got up, cursed, and staggered over to Liz and Patty and sat down.

Black Star looked satisfied, until he realized he lost and sat down heavily.

He grumpily passed the hat to the Tsubaki, who daintily picked the one on top.

"Become the slave of your choosing for 10 minutes." Tsubaki pointed at Justin. "I'll be your slave, Justin."

Justin stared at her blankly; he couldn't hear what she was saying because he had his earbuds in, but he could read her lips.

He motioned her to come by him, and so Tsubaki got up and sat down next to him.

He took off his earbuds and gave them to her.

She fastened them on, and slowly started bobbing her head to the music.

"Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga

mune wo sasu nara.

Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga

ima kikoeru ka? Roku ni me mo awasazu

unmei ni made karandeku.

Yukisaki moro kabutteru

kuenai yoru wo hashire. Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga

warui yume ni tsuzuite mo. Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga

mune wo sasu nara.

Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga

ima kikoeru ka? Deatta wake wa dou datte ii

mikitsukerarete.

Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake

tashika ni nareru. Uso mo gisou mo aru

yoreta sekai wo teri tsukete.

Moroto mo bukkowaresona

muchuu no hate ga mitai. 'Hitori ni shinai' to tsukamu te wa. Yasashisa kara too sugite. Subete wo yakusoku dekiru

asu wa nai kara.

Kinou yori chotto mashi na kizuna wo

shinjite miyou ka. Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga

mune wo sasu nara.

Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga

ima kikoeru ka? Deatta wake wa dou datte ii mikitsukerarete.

Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake tashika ni nareru." Tsubaki sang sweetly.

Everyone stared at her with their mouth open, except for Justin, who just nodded as if that's what he expected, and took his earbuds back.

Tsubaki giggled and blushed, then sat next to Black Star.

She passed the hat to Kid, and he fished one out and read it outloud.

"Go to the bathroom and change into 'commando' clothes, wear it for the rest of the night."

Everyone laughed and Kid sighed and muttered, "I sure hope they are symmetrical."

He got up, went into the bathroom, and 15 minutes later he came out looking grumpy and ready for war.

He had a camouflage hat and he had two black stripes under both his hazel eyes.

He was wearing a camouflage jumpsuit and big black combat boots.

Everyone burst out laughing as Kid sat down and glared Black Star, who was laughing the hardest.

He passed the hat to Liz and picked one out.

"Touch your nose with your tongue." Liz stuck out her tongue and was trying very hard to touch her nose but was having troubles, to everyone's amusement.

As she passed the hat to Patty she muttered, "At least mine was easy."

Patty stuck her hand in eagerly and whipped her hand out to read it.

"Go outside and run around screaming, "I lost my voice, could someone help me find it?!"

Patty laughed and ran to the window.

Before anyone could stop her, she jumped out.

They all ran to the window, and sure enough, she was running around, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I LOST MY VOICE, BITCH, HELP ME FIND IT OR DIE, FUCK!" Patty stopped to hug a little girl named Rachel who looked a little perplexed, then ran up the side of the building and leaped into the window, smiling proudly.

Liz slapped her in the head.

"I'm getting the soap!"

Liz was about to head to the bathroom when Kid stopped her.

"Wait, stop! Remember, Liz, last time you did that?"

Liz sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah...She swallowed it and hiccuped bubbles for a week. THAT was horrible."

Patty laughed and they all sat down in the circle again.

Patty passed the hat to Crona, who shakily picked one out and read it in a trembling voice while Ragnarok pulled his hair.

"N-name all of Snow White's seven d-dwarves. OWCH! Ragnarok, stop! READ THE REST, DAMMIT! A-alright, Ragnarok! A-Any you can't name, the people you are around will write those on your arms, legs, stomach, and f-face." Crona finished.

"HA, I'LL WRITE THE ONES YOU DIDN'T GET! WITH A KNIFE!" Ragnarok screeched.

Maka sweat-dropped. "Um, I think a marker would be fine."

Ragnarok folded his arms.

"Maka Albarn. You take the fun out of everything. FINE! Alright, Crona, go ahead!"

Crona looked embarrassed.

"Um...D-Dopey, Bashful...uh..." Crona looked at everyone. "T-that's it."

"THAT'S IT? HA! YOU MISSED DOC, GRUMPY, SNEEZY, SLEEPY, AND HAPPY!"

Maka handed him and marker, and Ragnarok wrote Doc on Crona's left arm, then snatched Crona's dress.

"C-careful, Ragnarok!" Crona yelped, blushing madly.

"WHOOPS!" Ragnarok snickered. "MY BAD!"

He then wrote Grumpy on Crona's left thigh, then snuck his hands up Crona's body so he was touching his stomach.

Crona let out a nervous yelp and was trying not to move as Ragnarok wrote Sneezy on his stomach.

Then Ragnarok popped up in his face and grinned evilly.

"HOLD STILL!" He cackled, and furiously scribbled Sleepy on his forehead.

Then Ragnarok leaned over and wrote Happy on his right arm.

Crona moaned from his traumatic experience (XD) and shakily passed the hat to Ragnarok who quickly snatched one out.

"Have someone close to you give you a piggyback ride! HA HA HAAA, CRONA, SUCKER!"

"Ragnarok, I'm practically always giving you a piggyback ride..." Crona mumbled.

"YEAH?! WELL NOW YOU HAVE TO RUN AND AROUND AND JUMP OVER STUFF!" Ragnarok laughed and slapped him in the head. "WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, PUNK?!"

Crona sighed heavily and got up, mumbling, "Why do I feel like he's enjoying this?"

Crona ran around the room and jumped over the coffee table and over Maka, Ragnarok laughing joyfully.

"WOW! I FEEL YOUNG AGAIN!" Ragnarok cackled, hitting Crona's head lightly like he was playing a conga drum.

"Ragnarok, how old are you?" Crona mumbled, looking up at him briefly.

"I'M...uh, I dunno..." Ragnarok mumbled.

"You don't know how old you are?"

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!" Ragnarok screeched angrily, and slapped his hands over Crona's eyes.

"GAH! RAGNAROK, I CAN'T SEE!" Crona yelled, smashing into a wall and sagging to the ground with a moan.

"MORON!" Ragnarok shrieked, and started beating Crona.

"OW! RAGNAROK, STO-OWWW! STOP! OWWW..." Crona groaned as Ragnarok beat him up furiously.

A few minutes of threatening from Maka and coaxing from Tsubaki, Ragnarok gave in and let Crona crawl back to the circle, but gave him one last slap on the head.

Ragnarok flung the hat at Stein, who caught it and picked out a slip.

"..." Stein didn't read it outloud.

"Come on, Stein, what it is?!" Black Star said impatiently.

"Actually, I'm not aloud to tell you." Stein said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Ahem." Stein cleared his throat and turned to Spirit, who sweat-dropped.

Stein leaned in extremely close so that there noses were practically touching, and everyone stared.

"When a cow laughs, does milk come out of it's nose?" Stein asked very quietly, trying to hold back laughter.

Spirit sweat-dropped twice.

"Uh...what?" Spirit asked blankly.

Stein let out a snort, then threw his head back and laughed with everyone else except for a perplexed Spirit.

"W-What?" Spirit asked angrily. "THAT WAS YOUR DARE?!"

"YEAH!" Stein chuckled, passing the hat to Spirit who grumbled something and picked one out.

"Put an ice cube in your pants pocket and have it melt." Spirit groaned loudly, and went to the kitchen.

Silence.

"AHHH! COLD, COLD, COOOLD!" Spirit came running into the living room and started dancing around, clutching his pants pocket.

Everyone fell over laughing, except for Maka, who just sweat-dropped.

Spirit sat down grumpily and passed the hat to Miss Marie who picked one out and happily read it outloud,

"Your hands must be tied behind your back by your LOVER," Miss Marie giggled and stared at Stein, who stared back with a crooked grin, "and will be untied when your next turn comes."

Stein immediately got up and sat by her, holding her hands.

"I think just holding hands will be enough." Stein said warmly, and Miss Marie smiled and gently shoved the hat towards Justin with her foot.

Justin just sat there, nodding his head to his music, until Azusa slapped him in the head.

"Hey, Justin, it's your turn!" She grumbled.

Justin shrugged and picked one out.

"Put lipstick on another player, but you're not allowed to use your hands."

"OHHH! ME ME ME!" Liz jumped up in the air and dug around in her pocket until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled it out; it was a big tube of red lipstick.

Justin walked over to her and sat down in front of her.

"You realize I'm not aloud to use my hands?" He said, taking the lipstick.

"Oh, pssh. You'll do fine." Liz puckered her lips.

Justin shrugged, took off the cap, and held the end by his teeth.

He smeared it all over her lips and chin and got a little on her nose.

Liz looked around at everyone and smiled, which showed she had some on her teeth.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked.

Everyone sweat-dropped but mumbled things like, "Great. Awesome."

Liz walked to the bathroom.

They waited.

Then they heard the scream, and Liz ran in and grabbed the lipstick from Justin.

She looked at everyone in horror.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She moaned, and everyone immediately looked away, Kid snickering until Liz slapped him in the head.

However, Patty wasn't even trying to hold it back.

She was lying on the floor, laughing hysterically.

Furious, Liz grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bathroom, then slammed the door and locked it.

"Is it something I did?" Justin asked, and everyone sweat-dropped.

A few minutes later, Liz came out, her lips red and perfect, along with Patty, who was still chuckling.

Liz didn't say anything, just sat down next to Kid and Patty sat next to Liz.

Justin crawled back to his spot next to Miss Marie, and passed the hat to Azusa, who paused to push up her glasses before picking one out.

"Get down on all fours and bark at a person of your choosing if they talk at all during the next three turns." She smirked at Spirit, who sweat-dropped.

"Um, wait-" He started, but Azusa barked at him, and he started at her and he shut his mouth.

Azusa passed the hat to Lord Death.

"Have another player have you eat something without using your hands. The messier, the better."

"Um, how do you even eat anywa-" Spirit started to say, but Azusa barked at him and he shut his mouth again.

Maka was whispering something in Kid's ear, and he snickered and walked to the kitchen.

He came back with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, and set in front of his father.

Lord Death stared at for a second, then smashed his face in it.

A few seconds later he brought his mask back up.

Everyone stared at him in amazement.

He had no food on his face, and his plate was sparkling clean.

Maka took the plate away, then sat down as Lord Death passed the hat to Sid.

"Act out a commercial of your choosing. Have a friend help you."

Sid laughed and pretended to fall over.

"HELP! I'VE FALLEN, AND I CAN'T GET UP!" Sid yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"YAHOO! DON'T WORRY, GRANNY! BLACK STAR TO THE RESCUE!" Black Star ran to Sid and started to pump his chest.

"Alright, alright, get off!" Sid grumbled and pushed him off.

 **Blackstar, you idiot. XD Oh, well. Anyway, there's two more parts you get to look forward to, so see ya next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI THERE! Well, here's the second round, so enjoy!**

"AAALRIIIGHT, ANOTHER ROUND!" Black Star and Sid got back up and Black Star went back to his seat. "SID! GIVE THE FUCKIN HAT TO MAKA! LET'S GET THIS SHIT OVAHHH!" Black Star screamed.

"Maaakaaa..." Maka started, holding up her book.

"Whoops." Black Star muttered and braced himself.

"CHOP!" Maka brought the book down on his head and he groaned and fell to the floor, twitching in pain.

"Next person who swears get's a Maka chop." Maka grumbled, blowing steam off her book.

She then picked out a slip.

"Stand up, pound your chest, and do your best Tarzan yell."

Everyone laughed as she stood up, sighed then pounded her chest, "AHOOOOOAHOAOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled.

She sat down quickly and shoved the hat to Soul.

"Attach toilet paper to your shoe and keep it there until the game ends." Soul groaned as everyone laughed.

He went to the bathroom, taped some toilet paper to his left shoe, sat back down, and passed the hat to Black Star.

"YAHOO! LET'S SEE HERE...Poke someone you hate on Facebook."

A few minutes later...

Black Star poked Asura.

He passed the hat to a sweat-dropping Tsubaki.

"Go to the neighbors and ask for an umbrella."

A few minutes later...

Tsubaki knocked on the door and Squidgirl answered.

"Hello there. May I borrow an umbrella?" She asked sweetly.

Squidgirl burst into tears and slammed the door shut.

Tsubaki stood there, shockered, until Black Star dragged her away.

Back in the circle...

Tsubaki, still shocked, passed the hat to Kid.

"Put on a blindfold and feel another players face. See if you can guess who it is." Kid groaned as Liz blindfolded him and helped him up.

Liz snickered and led him to Lord Death.

Kid felt his dad's mask for a few seconds. "Dad?" He asked uncertainly, letting his hands drop.

"THAT'S RIGHT! SHINIGAMI-HUG!" Lord Death cried happily, and lifted his son up in the air with ease, hugging him tightly.

"G-GAH! D-DAD!" Kid choked, part from lack of oxygen, part from embarrassment.

What made it worse, that the girls were cooing and the boys were snickering, except for Black Star, who was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

Lord Death put his son down and Kid scrambled back to his seat, blushing madly.

He passed the hat to Liz.

"Take a food from the kitchen and kiss it pationatly for 90 seconds."

Maka snickered and ran to the kitchen.

She came back with some Kopi Luwak.

"What's that?" Liz asked curiously.

"Kopi Luwak. It's a type of coffee bean." She said, trying to hold back laughter.

Liz squealed and grabbed a bean kissing it hard, using tongue and...ewww...

"JeezlaWEEZ Liz, where did you learn to kiss?" Kid asked.

"You would know." Black Star hooted, and everyone oohed.

Kid punched Black Star in the face.

About 90 seconds later...

"Alright, times up!" Maka giggled.

Liz stopped and grinned lovingly at the bean.

"Um, do you wanna know where that bean is from?" Maka sniggered.

"Sure!" Liz chirped.

"Well, it comes from a Civet..."

"Huh?"

"An animal."

"Oh..."

"It's, um, feces." Maka sputtered, her face red from effort.

"What's that?"

"SHIT, GIRL, IT'S SHIT! HOW BLOND CAN YOU GET?!" Ragnarok suddenly shouted.

Maka maka-chopped him.

"Wait...do you mean...poop?" Liz asked, horrified.

Maka snorted and clamped a hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

Everyone burst out laughing as Liz screamed and ran to the bathroom (for the second time that night, too).

Everyone heard water running and gargling.

A few minutes, Liz came out, eyes full of tears.

"The things I do for my friends.." She mumbled, and sat next to Patty.

Patty took the hat.

"Select another player and repeat anything they say for the next three turns." Patty laughed evilly and everyone gulped.

Patty pointed at Kid.

His eyes went huge, but he didn't say anything.

"I HATE SYMMETRY!" Patty screeched, but Kid just bit his tongue and his eye twitched.

Patty punched him in the face, and he lay sprawled on the floor.

Everyone waited.

Then he got up and yelled, "PATTY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Patty immediately stood up and put her hands on her hips. "PATTY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kid made an angry noise, which Patty repeated, and Kid glared at her and sat down.

"NOPE, YOU GOTTA TA-ALK!" She yelled in a sing-song voice, pounced on him, and started tickling him.

"Pa-atty!" He choked, then clamped his mouth shut and wriggled around, before finally letting out a squeal.

Then he burst into cute, childish laughter and squirmed around, his face pink and quite adorable.

"HA HA, FREAK!" Patty yelled happily, then got off of him, apparently satisfied.

Kid immediately sat up, pulled down his shirt, and madly tried to straighten his hair.

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at him.

"W-What? Patty, pass the hat to Crona, it's his turn now!" He stuttered, his face still pink.

"Your TICKLISH, Kid?" Black Star snorted.

"Yeah! If I had known THAT, family reunion would be MUCH more fun!" Lord Death said in his squeaky voice.

"Don't even think about it." Kid warned.

Patty laughed and shoved the hat to Crona, who had a black-blood nosebleed at Kid's tickle torture.

Anyway (SOOO KAWAII!^.^), he nervously picked one out.

"Pick your nose and show the results to the group." Crona read shakily. "Is it okay if we DON'T do that?"

Everyone nodded, but Ragnarok got angry and pinched his nose, hard, making more black blood stream out.

While Maka got him a tissue, Ragnarok picked one out.

"Don't touch anyone. If you do, answer a penalty truth question." Ragnarok glanced down at Crona, who was pinching his nose with the tissue. "WAIT, THIS ISN'T FAIR! I GET TO PICK A DIFFERENT ONE!" Ragnarok was about to reach and pick a different one, but Stein grabbed the hat away.

"No, you don't get to pick another one. Let's see...what a good truth penalty. Ah, yes...why do you like Tsubaki? And you can't say because of her food!" Stein added.

Ragnarok blushed and was staring at Tsubaki's...well...

"Ummm...well, she's got a nice body..." Ragnarok squeaked.

Everyone burst out laughing and Tsubaki giggled nervously and walked over and kissed Ragnarok on the cheek.

"WOWSERS! SEE, CRONA, THAT'S HOW YOU GET A WOMAN!" Ragnarok crowed.

Stein picked out a slip.

"Drop an ice cube down your shirt and you must do a break dance until it comes out."

Everyone laughed as Maka ran to the kitchen and came back with an icecube.

She handed it to Stein, who took a huge breath and dropped it down his front.

Then he started breakdancing.

Everyone stared at him in awe as he break danced like a pro.

Then everyone started cheering and clapping.

About 30 seconds later, he was done.

"Wha..." Spirit gaped at him and Stein just sat down, passed him the hat, and smirked.

Spirit, still flabbergasted, picked a slip out.

"Take off one of your shoes and socks and suck your own toe. If you are not able to do that." Spirit cast a sideways glance at Stein, who was smiling evilly. "I can't do that because of p-personal reasons." Spirit stuttered.

"Papa, I'll go shopping with you tomorrow if you do this." Maka said, smirking.

Spirit threw up happily, ripped off his shoe and sock and yanked his leg up.

Everyone heard a sickening CRACK, and next thing they knew, Spirit was lying on the floor yelling in pain.

"He broke his leg." Stein noted.

"Um, yeah! Can you fix it?!" Maka said angrily.

Stein put his hands up.

"Sure, sure. Jeez, don't get so mad. I didn't do this." Stein scooped up Spirit easily, Spirit moaning, "Maka...cares..." Before passing out, going limp in Stein's arms.

Stein laid him on the table.

A few minutes later...

Stein turned around, smiling, even though he was covered head to toe in blood.

"He's good." He said cheerfully.

"Um, why isn't he moving then?" Maka asked pointedly.

Without turning around, Stein punched Spirit in the stomach and Spirit sat up with a wheeze.

"HUH?! What's everyone looking at? What's wrong...I feel funny..." Spirit mumbled.

"Spirit...can you walk?" Miss Marie asked cautiously.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can walk." Spirit frowned at her and leapt of the table.

He would have fallen face-first onto the floor if Stein hadn't caught him.

"He'll be fine. He feels no pain, and I gave him some Abnegation medicine so he won't remember anything."

Spirit stared at Stein.

"Who are you?" Spirit asked Stein.

Everyone gasped.

Stein grinned crookedly.

"Whoops. Maaaybe I gave him a pinch too much." Stein chuckled.

Maka ran at him, book in hand, but Stein said quickly, "Wait! Wait. It's temporary. It will wear off."

Stein led a confused, limping Spirit to the circle and sat down.

Miss Marie grabbed the hat and pulled out a slip.

"Record a video of you singing a very popular song and post it on YouTube."

Everyone laughed and called out different song requests.

"Ooh, ooh, please pick Shake It Off, by Taylor Swift! That's my FAVORITE SONG EVAH! SHAKE IT OFF, SHAKE IT OFF! HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE..." Black Star sang, then realized everyone was gaping at him. He shrugged. "What?"

"Um, nothing. That's a great song, Black Star." Miss Marie said, trying to keep a straight face.

Maka got her video camera from her room and her fake microphone.

She handed Miss Marie the microphone, then stood back and pressed PLAY.

Miss Marie took a deep breath.

"I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain

That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm

I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay

At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving

It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet

And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)

And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving

It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend

She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it

And to the fella over there with the hella good hair

Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off" Miss Marie sang in a clear, perky voice.

Maka shut off the video camera and everyone clapped, especially Stein and Azusa.

Everyone gathered around the computer as Maka posted it on YouTube.

Then everyone sat down and Miss Marie passed the hat to Azusa.

She picked one out and read it outloud confidently.

"The next person who walks in, who is not a player, hug him or her and refuse to let go."

As if on cue, Blair walked in with nothing but a bikini top and bottom.

"HI ALL! WHAT'S UUUP?!" She screeched, then meowed and pawed the air, winking at Soul and smiling, showing off her small white fang.

Soul grunted and threw back his head, blood gushing from his nose.

Maka maka-chopped him.

Azusa ran towards Blair and hugged her tight.

At first, Blair looked surprised, but then hugged her back, flowers dancing around the two, anime-style.

"AWWW! KAWAII! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Blair gushed.

Azusa looked up at her, her glasses glinting.

Blair stepped back, shocked, then went to sit in the Emo Corner.

Everyone stared at her, then Azusa passed the hat to Justin, smirking.

Justin stared at the hat in his lap, bobbing his head to his music.

"HEY, MELON-HEAD, IT'S YOUR TURN!" Azusa yelled in ear, causing Justin to cringe slightly.

He picked a slip out.

"Pick a person in the group, and then pretend they are a bicycle and ride them." Everyone laughed, and Justin narrowed his eyes at Azusa, who sweat-dropped.

"Erm, sorry, for, uh, yelling at you, uh, earlier..." Azusa tried to tell him, but he just smirked and shook his head.

A few minutes later.

"Wheee!" Justin cried happily, pedaling his miserable bike, Azusa (The latest model XD).

Azusa crawled around the room with Justin on her back, especially amusing Spirit, Stein and Miss Marie.

"She doesn't look so threatening now!" Spirit chuckled, pointing at her.

Azusa suddenly stood up, making Justin crash to the ground.

She walked towards Spirit, then crouched next to him.

Spirit, frozen in fear, sat there, whimpering.

Azusa smirked and pushed up her glasses.

She gave him a friendly-but-threatening pat on the shoulder.

"Still think I'm not threatening?" She asked quietly.

Spirit, still frozen in fear, could only shake his head.

"Good." Azusa patted his cheek like a mother would do to son, and sat back down next to Justin.

Everyone stared at either Spirit, amused, or Azusa, frightened.

"What's everyone looking at?" She snapped, and everyone looked away quickly.

Justin passed the hat to a sweat-dropping Lord Death.

"Pick a person and tell them what you would do to them if they were your slave. Then, the person has the choice to become your slave if they want to."

Lord Death looked at Kid, who sweat-dropped.

"We'd spend a whole day together! We'd hug, wrestle, and I could teach you how to knit." Lord Death said proudly.

Kid snickered, but covered it up with a cough.

"Um, sure, Dad, we'll do that tomorrow, if you want..." Kid sighed, tugging at his collar.

"YAHHH!" Lord Death cheered, throwing his hands up in the air, then passing the hat to Sid.

"For all the rest of the night, begin your sentences with "All hail Queen Nefertiti."

Everyone laughed, and Sid smartly shut his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Much exclamation points are needed, because I am listening to Steven Universe Alexandrite's theme! Noope, actually, not anymore. That just ended. It was pretty short. Now, I'm listening to Peridot's theme. Hmmm...I wonder if Peridot's ticklish? *Cough cough future story reference cough cough* NOW I'm listening to...ah, never mind. Um, anyway, did anyone any of those bazillion references in that last part? Especially the Squidgirl one...with the umbrella...er, you'd have to watch the series. Which I recommend. ANY-WAY, LESS GET GOIN, PEEPS!**

"Alright, everyone, this is the final round, so the dares are going to be a little more...difficult..." Maka said with an evil grin, and everyone either smiled or groaned.

"For the rest of the night, you have to wear a bicycle helmet." Maka groaned. "You mean I have to wear it while I SLEEP?! Ugh!"

Soul ran to the garage and came back with a simple black bicycle helmet.

Maka fastened it on and handed the hat to Soul.

"Login to your favorite video game, and let another person do whatever they want on it." Soul's eyes went wide.

He'd been working on Xenoblade Chronicles forever, and he was almost to the final boss.

He almost KILLED Maka when she curiously went on his file to check stuff out.

He grinned though, and pointed to Tsubaki, who SURELY wouldn't do anything...

Tsubaki walked over to his Wii and went on Xenoblade Chronicles.

He went to his file and accidently clicked the DELETE button.

Luckily, it said, Are you sure you want to delete?

"PRESS NO, PRESS NO!" Soul yelled frantically.

Tsubaki whirled around, surprised, but then her elbow hit the YES and Soul's file was deleted.

At that point, Soul tried to go join Blair in the Emo Corner, but Maka grabbed his arm and made him sit down.

"Sorry." Tsubaki murmured.

"Huh? Uh..." Soul stuttered, still in shock.

He passed the hat to Black Star, who excitedly picked one out.

"Place both your hands in someone else's pockets and keep them there until one of your does a dare. YOUR HANDS MUST BE IN THE PERSON POCKETS, EVEN WHEN THEY ARE PERFORMING THERE DARE!" Black Star read, then looked at Tsubaki, who reddened.

"Um...is it ok if I...I mean, no one else would...it would be kinda weird..." Black Star murmured.

Tsubaki slid her hands in the pockets of his, and he did the same.

They were so close...then suddenly...

They were kissing.

Everyone was speechless.

They broke apart and stared at each other, blushing.

"I, uh, think that counted as my dare, uh, anyway." Black Star mumbled, slowly taking his hands out of her pockets and she did the same.

Still flabbergasted, Black Star passed the hat to Tsubaki, who shyly picked one out.

"Have another person tie your feet together for the rest of the game." Tsubaki blushed at Black Star, who grabbed her feet and held them in his lap, smiling.

Tsubaki awkwardly passed the hat to Kid.

"Who do you think is the hottest person in this group?" Kid read outloud, and all the girls oohed, and the guys snickered.

Kid went bright red.

"Um...if I had to pick SOMEONE, it would probably be...uh...maybe...L-Liz"

Everyone awed, Black Star mockingly, and Kid passed the hat to Liz, who was glaring at him but still blushing.

"Draw a mustache with sharpie on your face, WITHOUT a mirror." Liz groaned and everyone laughed.

Maka found her a sharpie, and Liz surprised everyone by doing a perfectly symmetrical mustache.

"I do makeup a lot." She said smugly.

Kid threw back his head, blood gushing out of his nose.

Liz rolled her eyes and gave the hat to Patty, who laughed and picked one out happily.

"Do everything in slow motion for 5 rounds." Patty read.

She slowly brought her hands to her cheeks.

"Ooohhh nnnooo!" She moaned slowly, and everyone laughed.

She slowly passed the hat to Crona, who shakily picked one out.

"Speak very fast for the next two rounds." Crona read, smartly shut his mouth, and passed the hat to Ragnarok.

"HEY, DORK! SAY A NURSERY RHYME!" Ragnarok screeched, banging him over the head.

Crona cringed.

"Sallysellsseashellsbytheseashore." He spoke, grinning sheepishly.

Ragnarok, satisfied, picked out a slip.

"For the next five turns, imitate another player EXACTLY." Ragnarok grinned evilly. "Oh, that's easy. HI, I'M CRONA! I'M A COMPLETE DORK!" Ragnarok said in a high-pitch voice.

Maka sweat-dropped.

"Uh, great, Ragnarok. Don't do anything else."

Crona mouthed thank you to Maka and Ragnarok grinned smugly.

He passed the hat to Stein.

"Go outside and, while jumping and spinning around on one foot, sing the National Anthem as loud as you can."

Everyone laughed as Stein walked outside, got on one foot, and started spinning around.

"Kimigayo wa

Chiyo ni yachiyo ni

Sazare-ishi no

Iwao to narite

Koke no musu made" He sang the Japanese National Anthem, Kimigayo.

Eiko came out of the neighbors house and started yelling at him, so he grinned sheepishly and walked back inside.

Everyone high-fived him and they all sat down.

He passed the hat to Spirit.

"Who do you have a crush on, right now?" Spirit acted surprisingly calm. "Oh, it's definitely Blair."

Blair purred and came out of the Emo Corner to smile at Spirit.

Spirit passed the hat to Miss Marie.

"Name one celebrity you would want to make out with." Miss Marie thought for a while. "Either Chuck Huber or Yuya Uchida."

Stein grinned at her, and she grinned back.

Miss Marie passed the hat to Azusa.

"Name five people you hate, and why." Azusa grinned evilly, and everyone gulped. "First, Spirit. He never takes ANYTHING seriously, and is a total man-whore." She said without the slightest hesitation.

Spirit gaped at her.

"Next, Lord Death. Again, never takes anything serious."

Lord Death shrugged, "Eh. It's true."

"Third, Miss Marie. Though I have to admit, you've gotten better, you still need to stop thinking that you need to have boys in your life."

Miss Marie looked a little hurt, but nodded.

"Fourth, Stein. His creepy obsession with dissection is scaring me."

Stein shrugged and smiled evilly.

"Last, Justin. YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR EARBUDS IN!" Azusa yelled in his ear.

He cringed and grabbed the hat from her.

"Name all the people you've had a crush on." Justin thought. "Um, I've only ever had a crush on one person."

"Tell us." Black Star said excitedly.

"Giriko. He's really cute." Justin said calmly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Justin...you're...gay?" Maka asked.

He nodded, and passed the hat to a sweat-dropping Lord Death.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Lord Death read. "Well, once, when I was little, I was knitting a sock for my girlfriend, your future mom, Kid, and my Grandma walked in. THAT was embarrassing."

Everyone sweat-dropped as they tried to think what Lord Death looked like as a teen.

He passed the hat to Sid.

"Get drunk." He read, and everyone laughed as he refused and shook his head.

"I'm sober. That the kind of man I was."

"Yeah, but what about the kind of man your are now?" Black Star egged him on.

"I'm a zombie." Sid shot back.

Maka stood up, hands on her hips.

"It's 12:00! Everyone to bed!"

"AWWW!"

 **Eiko. XD Also Squidgirl reference. If you don't get it, your loss. But you better get the funny fourth wall break in here. Hint: Miss Marie's answer to her dare/question. ANYWAY, my Steven Universe one is being worked on right now, so the next time I see you, it'll be in a different universe...A STEVEN UNIVERSE! HAHAHAHAHkillmeHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
